Consequences
by SigmaTheta
Summary: AUish. Topher's newfound sense of conscience has consequences, and Claire deals with the direct results.


It shouldn't be so difficult to watch.

Topher sits up in the chair, gives the whole room a puzzled glance. "Did I fall asleep?"

Ivy looks like she might cry. "For a little while," she says, voice wavering. She bites her lip for a second and manages the rest of the script without breaking.

Adelle leaves at this point, having seen enough to be satisfied with the stability of his condition, and Boyd follows after a momentary hesitation, leaving Claire hovering just beyond the doors to the imprint room.

Ivy delicately pulls the wedge from the chair, cradling it in her hands. She'll make a copy, probably more than one, and lock them all away. Topher is too valuable to be stored with the rest. She takes a shaky breath and speaks without looking up. "Charlie, would you like to go with Dr. Saunders for your exam?"

Topher, or what's left of him, smiles vacantly. "Dr. Saunders is nice."

It shouldn't hurt to hear that dreamy tone over the abrasively arrogant one. _Retribution_, her mind should be thinking. _Comeuppance_. But she can't muster anything worse than pity. This creature trailing blankly behind her is the result of a changing Topher, one who had stopped blindly following orders and playing God. She can't dredge any satisfaction from his punishment.

Claire shuts the door to her office and has him sit on the examination table while she begins a new file for him. Members of the staff have records, of course, but nothing as extensive as the Actives. She will later copy the existing data from the Christopher Brink file, change the name, and hide the original. Right now, she has to supplement the sparse medical history, take note of every detail and imperfection. Scars, birthmarks, moles, abnormalities, heart rate, blood pressure. She has him stand and reach for his toes to check the curve of his spine. Topher was always hunched over computers, but Charlie will have perfect posture. "This will pinch a little," she warns and draws a sample of his blood for the lab.

Adelle comes in as Claire is signing the bottom of the last form and Topher – Charlie – is contentedly sucking on a green lollipop. "Are we finished here?" she asks from the door.

Claire glances up and looks back down at her desk before replying, "As soon as the results of his blood test come back from the lab."

"And?"

She sighs, straightening the papers and keeping her eyes downcast. "He's in relatively good health with no major concerns. The changes in diet, exercise, and stress level will take care of the rest."

"Then you can send him onto the floor with the rest of the Actives," Adelle says briskly. "Monitor him for any changes. We will have to keep a closer eye on him until a handler can be assigned."

"Yes ma'am," Claire replies dully. She's angry. She doesn't know why she gets angry when Adelle refuses to feel anything. If Claire's decided she cares anything about Topher now, she supposes she should be glad it's this and not the Attic. And only severe negotiation and extreme risk on Adelle's part has kept him under their direct care. She looks up. "I'll have a copy of his file sent to your office."

Adelle nods. "Thank you, Dr. Saunders." She turns around sharply and leaves.

Claire takes a deep breath and steps away from the file, glancing across the room. Her charge is picking at the cotton and bandage placed over the pinprick from the needle. "Topher, don't touch that," she snaps automatically, striding over and grabbing his hand away.

He gives her a confused look, doesn't fight. "My name is Charlie," he tells her.

Claire lets go of his hand. "Right, of course," she says, forcing a reassuring smile and backing up. She needs him out of here. "You're all done. You can go now."

He smiles again, the momentary confusion completely gone, and pushes himself off of the table.

As she watches him wander out of her office, Claire wonders if this is anything like when she was first imprinted. She thinks back, tries to remember if anyone tripped over the word _Whiskey_ on the way to _Dr. Saunders_, but it's too hazy. The memories from Alpha's attack, both real and fabricated, are all chaos and confusion, muddled by fear and grief.

Claire steps outside to see how the Actives are responding to their new addition.

Charlie is sitting beside Sierra on one of the couches. She and Victor are showing him a picture book. The Actives were wiped before the work was done on Topher. In theory, they should have no memory of him.

From across the room, Echo is watching them as well, looking far too thoughtful for her blank state.

"_Echo, is something wrong?"_

"_He's different."_

"_What?"_

"_He makes people different. Now he made himself different."_


End file.
